Randall Culver (TV Series)
and .|18 Miles Out}} Randall was a survivor who had been traveling in a group with Dave, Tony, Sean, Nate and Jane and around 30 other survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Almost nothing is known about Randall's life prior to the outbreak other than that he attended school with Maggie, and that he lived with his mother, whom he lost in the outbreak. He talks about having a normal life as "just a guy". (watching football, eating chips, etc.) Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Triggerfinger" Randall is first seen by Rick, Hershel and Glenn standing on a roof across the street from Patton's Bar, trying to shoot them. Nate, in their truck, tells Randall to jump down but when he attempts to jump, he slides down the nearby roof and into an alley where he begins screaming. Thinking he was consumed by walkers, Rick, Glenn and Hershel run over to their vehicle and find that he had fallen onto a railing-pike, impaling his leg. They negotiate on whether to save him or not. Rick says he is just a kid and Hershel agrees. Unable to get Randall's leg unstuck, Rick uses his strength and rips it out of the spiked-fence. The three then proceed to put him in the car and blindfold him so he doesn't know where the farm is. Hershel states that he performed surgery on his leg. "18 Miles Out" Rick and Shane bring Randall bound and gagged with them to collect supplies and to leave him behind. However, Rick and Shane are shocked when Randall reveals that he went to school with Maggie and knows who Hershel is and most likely where the farm is. Shane attempts to shoot him, but Rick intervenes, causing the pair to fight and leaving Randall lying on the ground tied up. Shane accidentally causes a horde of walkers to be released, which attack the survivors. Randall is able to cut the ropes with a knife and is about to escape when he is stopped by Rick. Randall tells him to leave Shane behind and promises Rick he isn't going to say anything to his group, but Rick just tells him to shut up. Reluctantly they decide to leave Shane behind as he is trapped inside a bus. However at the last minute they change their minds and drive past the horde in Shane's car, killing many walkers and rescuing Shane. Even though Randall helps saves Shane's life, he is once again bound and gagged and thrown in the back of the car. Rick says they will leave him in the barn overnight upon return to the farm, and that he will most likely be killed. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Randall is 'interrogated' by Daryl Dixon, and reveals that he joined a large group of 30 survivors hoping to ensure his survival. The rest of the group decide that releasing Randall would be dangerous and decide to execute him. They leave him in the barn, saying they will kill him at night. Carl Grimes finds a way into the barn, and Randall attempts to convince the boy to set him free, but Shane comes in and takes the boy away. Despite Dale Horvath's attempts to convince the group otherwise, Rick decides to take him to the other barn to be shot. However, Rick changes his mind when he realizes that Carl is watching him. Daryl is securing Randall in the barn once again, but is interrupted by Dale crying out, and runs off, leaving Randall tied up. "Better Angels" The decision of what to do with Randall is still left on hold for Rick and the group, mostly due to mourning over Dale. Shane is very persistent with Rick to "handle" the problem with Randall, but Rick is still reluctant. Later on, Rick decides to soon handle it, but with news of Carl's confession, Shane urges him to talk to Carl first. Though Rick reminds him that Shane, himself, told him to deal with Randall, he claims to do it "later". While everyone is distracted, Shane sneaks into the barn and tries several attempts to kill Randall. Or at least, frighten him into submission. Shane then decides to take Randall out into the woods and claims he wants to go with his "group". However, it was only a distraction as it's heard off-screen that Shane murders Randall by snapping his neck and then slams his head into the tree to appear as if he was assaulted by Randall. He then goes running back to the farm, claiming Randall attacked him and ran off. Later, it's shown that this was obviously a trap, while the group was distracted to capture Randall. Daryl and Glenn would later run into his reanimated zombie. The two have a fight with him but eventually kill Randall. Shane took this opportunity to separate the group from Rick and tries to assassinate him, in a desperate attempt to become the leader and adopt Lori and Carl as his own family. Death Killed By *Shane Walsh (Alive) After Shane sets Randall free, Randall wanders off into the woods with Shane talking about Shane joining Randall's group. Then Shane pushed Randall further where Shane then snaps his neck, killing him instantly. *Glenn (Zombified) After Randall is reanimated, Daryl, Glenn, Rick and Shane search for him in the woods, Rick and Shane in one group and Glenn and Daryl in another. Daryl and Glenn hear a noise and hide behind a tree. Daryl fires a bolt but misses Randall, then Glenn lands on top of Randall where Glenn drives a machete into his head, killing the zombified Randall. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Randall has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly many unnamed people. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 2 Trivia *As revealed in the December casting call, he made his first appearance in "Triggerfinger". *Randall is the third person to receive medical care from Hershel Greene. The first being Carl Grimes after he was shot, the second being Daryl Dixon after he was nearly shot in the head by Andrea and the fourth being his daughter Beth after she tried to commit suicide. *Randall was opted for amputation before having his leg ripped from the pike, the amputation being an on-going theme in the comic series and new to the TV series. *Randall stated that he attended high school with Maggie Greene, meaning he would be from the area. **However, Dave said he met Tony outside Washington D.C. which means Randall had recently joined up with Dave and Tony's group. *It should be noted that Randall may possibly be a rapist as he told Daryl Dixon a story of how his group of survivors found a campsite with a man and his two young daughters having taken shelter there. He then preceded to tell Daryl how his group all took turns raping the two young girls, but Randall swore he didn't touch them. Though, he may have just lied to Daryl. *In the Talking Dead following the episode "Judge, Jury, Executioner", episode director Gregory Nicotero, confirmed he had initially shot Daryl and Randall's final confrontation in the barn to where that Daryl was going to kill Randall himself until he heard Dale's desperate screams for help. *Randall is the third character in the TV Series known to reanimate without getting bitten (the first two Mert County Deputies being scratched in 18 Miles Out). *Theodore calls Randall "Randy" in Better Angels. Also in the episode, T-Dog jokes that the Governor called and he was off the hook. *Randall was initially scripted to kill Hershel Greene in the Season 2 episode, "Better Angels", but the producers eventually decided against it. *Randall may have attended the high-school where Otis was killed. *It is revealed in a deleted scene that Randall attended the same high school as Maggie when she was looking through her high school book; this also reveals that his last name may be Culver. It is later confirmed by Glen Mazzara that Randall's last name is indeed Culver. *Randall is one of three teenagers to die in the TV Series, the others being Jimmy and Shawn Greene. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Notable Walkers Category:Undeads Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Religious